


Picnic Lunch Romance

by DesChaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Grillster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesChaos/pseuds/DesChaos





	Picnic Lunch Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leafy-yezi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leafy-yezi).



Flames licked between the wicker of the basket handle as he waited nervously outside the elder skeletons office. It had taken a while to convince Gaster to even consider taking a day off from his research but Grillby had been persistent. Pushing his glasses closer to the dark coal colored eyes he could feel his heart pounding with each second that passed.

‘Sorry…’ Gaster signed after he opened the lab door to see the younger flame monster shifting from foot to foot as he held the basket firmly. ‘Experiment preparation went over time.’

Grillby just shrugged in the most nonchalant way he would muster before holding up the basket with a smile. “Lunch?” was all that came out between the flames that made up his mouth.

Gaster nodded and tugged off his lab coat, leaving it on a coatrack nearby before stepping out of the office to enjoy the time with his extremely patient long term partner. Reaching out tentatively, he laced his fingers into the open hand of the flame monster.

Flames sputtered to life along the exposed body, Grillby’s emotions easily read as he looked at the smooth pale white hand in his. A soft blue blush coming to his cheeks before his eyes turned and saw Gaster’s amused smile. Looking back down in his ever shy way before feeling a gentle squeeze against his own hand, a firm affirmation that Gaster would wait until Grillby was comfortable and ready. They didn’t often display their relationship in public but none of the other monsters paid attention to the two either.

The trek to their favorite spot in the Underground wasn’t far from the labs; in fact it was on top of the Core where they could see the bustling capital of New Home and the castle in the distance. Walking to the edge of the cliff, Grillby reluctantly removed his hand to set out the checkered red and white picnic blanket for the two of them to sit down. Gaster was the first to sit on the cloth, tugging on Grillby’s sleeve to pull him close. Wrapping one arm tenderly across his shoulders and allowing Grillby to rest his head on the other’s shoulder.

The silence between them was comfortable. They had spent days together before in complete silence, it wasn’t difficult since the flame elemental was short or words to begin with and Gaster performed all his speaking through sign language.

Gaster ran his fingers up and down the others shoulder and his arm, staring out at the Underground. Time always felt incredibly slow when he was with Grillby. At least that was how he wished it was. He wished every enjoyable moment of his life caused the days to slow. Feeling the inhale and exhale of the man tucked into him. The soft hot breath that always seemed to remove the wrinkles where it graced over. Knowing that for this moment they could enjoy the time together and just ignore the responsibilities and requirements the rest of the Underground expected from them. Of what Asgore expected of him.

A soft chuckle came from the flame monster as he heard the Doctor’s stomach growl in protest. The hissing sound that escaped sounded so much like the vents in Hotland that at times it would give Gaster hope that the bright light in his life was there with him. To Gaster’s dismay Grillby pulled away and opened the picnic basket, pulling out two sandwiches. The one he handed Gaster was of course his favorite, egg salad sandwich. It was excessively rare to be able to get all the ingredients together for these at the same time so Gaster relished in getting them almost every time Grillby and him when out.

The flame took a bite of his own sandwich, a BLT, as he looked back at the horizon they were both enjoying. Gaster on the other hand couldn’t keep his eyes from the other monster. The deep eye lights watching his mouth as he would take another bite and slowly chew. Grillby was nearly halfway through with his sandwich before Gaster took the first bite of his own.

Again the silence took them as they enjoyed the meal. The full menu had consisted of all of Gaster’s favorites, except drink. It was just a plain bottle of water but returning to work drunk would have been greatly frowned upon anyway. Everything had been well thought out; it must have taken Grillby weeks of planning to make sure everything was available.

‘Thank you.’ Gaster signed as Grillby started to clean up the plates and sacks he had used to transport all the individual items. Grillby smiled at the skeleton and again gave a brief shrug. At this point Gaster reached out and grabbed Grillby’s wrist to get him to stop what he was doing.

The coal eyes looked up at the lavender flickers in the other’s sockets before Grillby blushed and looked away. ‘Grillby…’ Gaster signed as he tried to find his words. ‘Please do not act like this is nothing. You put a lot of effort in. I lo-… appreciate the effort.’

Grillby watched as Gaster had halted halfway through signing the word love. Love in the Underground could have two very different meanings and Gaster had never used the word with the younger elemental in the entire time they were dating. Since Gaster dealt mostly with the human souls of those that did fall, he knew exactly the power of LOVE.

“Gaster…” his voice flickered along with the flames that made up his face as he tried not to be disappointed by the lack of what could be such an affectionate word between them. “We should head back.” He mumbled before getting to his feet.

For most, the disappointment that was apparent on Grillby’s face could have easily been mistaken for just the constant shifting of his flames but Gaster knew better. He also got to his feet and grabbed the silent young man by his shoulders so the two of them were facing one another. Only when it was apparent Grillby wasn’t going to move did Gaster release him to sign.

‘You know I care greatly about you. Why do you get upset every time I do not use that word?’

“You know why. Not all the time is it bad.”

Gaster flexed his hands in and out. Obviously torn between two different beliefs and he slumped his shoulders. ‘I know.’

Grillby went to bend over and gather stuff again but Gaster reached out and stopped him again. It would be horrible to end such a wonderful afternoon together in such a way because Gaster could be a stubborn old fool. Instead of talking, he leaned in and gently pressed his mouth to Grillby’s. He could feel the fire instantly increase in temperature.

The flames licking across his lips as he wrapped one hand into the Grillby’s flames that covered his head. Pulling their bodies closer together and allowing the gentle kiss to linger. He was sure Grillby could burn his soul without ever touching him. The kiss was enough to ignite desire from head to toe in the skeleton and he knew he would have a hard time concentrating for the rest of the afternoon in the lab just for these few moments.

Obviously it was having the same effect on Grillby as he dropped what he did have in his hands to grasp at the doctor’s shirt. The kiss continuing for soul beats more before Gaster slowly pulled away. Placing his forehead against the others and keeping his eyes closed, although the flames easily flicked soft hues against the socket lids that were there.

In the strange language that was his namesake, Gaster breathed softly to between the two of them ‘I love you Grillby’.

“And I you Dr. Gaster.”


End file.
